


Sunflower Kisses

by Squarepeg72



Series: Haven's Challenge 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Smut, F/M, Magical Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Last year, Ron sent her on a treasure hunt for her birthday. This year, it’s her turn to surprise him ...





	Sunflower Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
> Square B1: Tatoo (Magical or Muggle)
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/47451356812/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Song: Perfect by Pentatonix
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Song: ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1DHV9pcrqIbBk8DDqQ60xQ?si=NqCtFAlzTrOU4BTguvgqMw) Perfect by Pentatonix

“I cannot believe I am doing this.” Hermione grumbled as she watched raindrops chase each other down the window. “It is going to hurt and he is going to hate it.”

Ginny placed her hand on Hermione’s knee. “You have talked about wanting once since I got my snitch. You have faced dragons and Death Eaters, you can do this.”

“But what if he hates it?” Hermione started to bite her thumbnail. “It’s not like I can have it undone.”

“My brother is going to love it.” Ginny smiled. “Harry loves mine. Half the fun of having one is letting him discover it over and over again.”

“Yours give a whole new meaning to chasing the snitch.” Hermione sighed. “I just want a sunflower that grows and blooms with his touch. Something just for us.”

“Then, Twitch is the person to talk to.” Ginny smiled and waved at the man behind the counter. “He why we are here. Tell him what you want. Answer the question he will ask and watch the magic happen.”

**_*****_ **

“All done.” Twitch wiped a cloth over Hermione’s collarbone and handed her as small bottle of lotion. “There is no need to cover it with a bandage, but you will need to rub this into the area for the next few days.”

“It doesn’t look like it’s even there.” Hermione looked in the mirror. “Are you sure this will work?”

“The magic is in the ink and the thought.” Twitch touched the tip of her collar bone. “As soon as he kisses here, the magic will happen.”

“How soon will it be set?” Hermione did not want this surprise revealed too soon. “It’s a surprise for his birthday.”

“It takes a week for the magic in the ink to fully set.” Twitch looked at Hermione’s reflection in the mirror. “By next Friday, it should be ready to go.”

“Oh, good.” Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. “His birthday is Friday. Only he can make it work, right?”

“That’s right.” Twitch smiled as he watched Hermione pull her cardigan over her shoulder. “Just like you asked. This ink is only for the two of you.”

_********** _

  
Ron watched Hermione walk toward the closet as he sat on the bed. “The party was a surprise. Thank you. I had not been looking forward to turning thirty-two.”

“It is just another year to celebrate.” Hermione let the shawl drop from her shoulder as she reached for the closet door. “Another chance to celebrate the amazing wizard I married.”

“I don’t know that I am amazing, but I am an incredibly lucky one.” Ron got up from the bed and walk towards the closet. “I married the brightest witch of her age. I still haven’t figured out why you said yes.”

“To many reasons to count, my darling ginger.” Hermione looked over her shoulder and pulled her hair to the side. “Do you mind unzipping me? I’ve always had trouble with the zipper on this dress.”

“You, my darling curlylocks, have never had trouble with this zipper.” Ron kissed the skin of her neck right above the zipper in question. “But, I will gladly unzip your dress.”

“Oh my.” Hermione shivered as she felt Ron’s lips follow the path of the zipper. “Do you have something in mind?”

“Just thanking my wife for a wonderful birthday surprise.” Ron stood and slid Hermione’s dress from her shoulders. “Do I need any other reason to kiss her?”

“Not that I am aware of.” Hermione turned toward Ron as he wrapped his arms around her. “Happy birthday Ronald. I love you.”

Ron trailed kisses from Hermione’s forehead to her lips, following the slope of her nose. “I love you more, my dear. Let me show you how much.”

Ron nipped her bottom lip. Hermione played with the buttons on the front of his shirt. “You, my love, have on too many clothes. What can we do about that?”

“Up to you my dear,” Ron mumbled as he began a new trail of kisses from her lips to her neck. “I’m busy exploring.”

Hermione stepped out of Ron’s embrace. Turning towards their bed, she tugged on his shirt. “I think I know a more comfortable place for your exploration. Would you care to follow me?”

Ron stood still as Hermione let go of his shirt tail and walked to the bed. “Why should I follow to this new place? I was enjoying exploring over here.”

Hermione reached behind her back and unsnapped her bra. Ron watched the bra slide down her arms and float to the floor.

“I have no idea,” Hermione teased as she sat on the bed.

Ron grinned as he started to unbutton his shirt. Walking slowly towards their bed, Ron unbuttoned the last button.

“I think I have had enough surprises for tonight, my dear. It is my birthday after all.” He ran his index finger along the curve of her jaw. “You planned a magnificent party, but I still haven’t gotten my present. Care to explain?”

Hermione skimmed her hand down his chest and pulled him closer to the bed using the front of his trousers. Lightly, she stroked on hand down the front of his trousers as the other began to unbutton them.

“No. I may still have a surprise or two for you. You will just have to wait.” Hermione slowly lowered the zipper on Ron’s trousers and let them drop to the floor. “You still have too many clothes on. Care to explain?”

Ron lost his answer as he felt Hermione’s mouth close over the tip of his erection.

“Mione…” Ron groaned as she took him deeper into her mouth and he felt her tongue circle the tip of his aching cock.

Hermione slid his boxers off his hips as she continued to lavish attention on his cock. Ron laid his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to keep his balance. “Mione … love … please…” dropped from his lips.

Letting his cock slide from her mouth slowly, Hermione smiled. “Does this answer your question, my darling husband? Or do you need more convincing?”

Ron gently pushed Hermione back onto the bed. Setting a knee on the bed, he leaned over her and whispered. “You, my dear, still have on too many clothes. What should I do about that?”

Hermione shivered as she felt his whispered question against her neck. A trail of kisses down her neck from her ear to her shoulder stole her breath.

“No suggestions then?” Ron started a new trail of kisses along her collarbone. “I guess I will just have to figure out something.”

Hermione gasped as she felt his finger slide along the front of her knickers. She felt his settle onto the bed as he continue to kiss his way along her collar bone. “Ron … more … please…”

Hooking his fingers on the side of her knickers, he pulled them off her body. Skimming his fingers back up her body, Ron’s attention was caught by the small image of a sunflower blooming along Hermione’s collar bone. “What is this, my dear? What magic have you worked for my birthday?”

Hermione tangled her fingers in his hair, drawing his mouth to hers. “Surprise. Happy birthday, my love.” Nipping his bottom lip, she smiled. “I do believe we were in the middle of something when you got distracted.”

“Were we? I think we need to discuss this small flower.” Ron kissed the sunflower blooming on her skin. “When were you going to tell me about this? When did you work this magic?”

“Less talk, more kisses.” Hermione demanded as she pulled at Ron’s hair. “I need you.”

Ron settled his weight on top of her as he ran his tongue along the edges of the design that had appeared on her skin. “Hmmmm, so much skin to explore. I think I will take my time.”

Hermione slid her hand from his hair and down his back. Ron gasp as she trailed her fingers between their bodies and grasp his cock. “You were saying?” she whispered.

Ron sucked her nipple into his mouth as he felt her hand slide up his throbbing cock. Circling his tongue around her hardened nipple, Ron’s listened to Hermione moans fill the room.

After gently tugging her nipple with his teeth, Ron smiled against her breast. “So impatient, my dear. All good things come to those who wait.”

Ron returned to creating a path of kisses between Hermione’s breasts and her tattoo. Hermione’s hands began to tug impatiently at his hands and hair. “Ron … honey … please.”

Ron felt the tip of his cock brush against her slick pussy. “Mione … love … “

Sliding forward, Ron buried himself deep inside her. He felt her shiver as she stretched around him,

Hermione arched against him as he kissed his way up her collarbone to the crook of her neck. Ron felt his cock slide against her tight walls and could not stop his groan. Bracing his weight on his arms, Ron began to rock with her.

Moans a pleas filled the air as they continue to move together. Hermione bit Ron’s shoulder as she felt herself fall over the edge of pleasure. With one last thrust, Ron joined her.

Collapsing on top of her, Ron struggled to breathe as aftershocks racked both of their bodies.

“Happy birthday, my love,” Hermione whispered as Ron rolled them so that they were laying facing each other.

Ron kissed her gently. Looking down at the sunflower that had appeared on her collarbone, Ron traced the swirls that were slowly appearing around the edges of the petals. “Is that an otter?”

“Chasing a Jack Russell terrier.” Hermione answered with a yawn. “It will only last for a few more minutes. This is just for you and me.”

“I am a lucky man.” Ron whispered as he watched Hermione’s eyes drift shut. “Love you, Mione.”

“Love you more.” Hermione sighed. “Keep watching. Just one more surprise.”

Ron fell asleep tracing the tiny script that settled in her skin as the sunflower faded. “Your love is my sunflower ...”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a companion piece to [Treasure Hunt ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183867)


End file.
